minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
A Block and a Hard Place
A Block and a Hard Place is the fourth episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. It was released on December 22nd, 2015. Plot From the End of Episode 3: Faced with a devastating defeat, our heroes will have to search deep within themselves in order to rise above tragedy, heal broken friendships, untangle bitter rivalries and find the strength to make one last stand against the storm... Start of Episode 4: In Episode Four, with the fearsome Wither Storm more dangerous than ever, Jesse, Reuben, and the crew discover there is one thing that can destroy the command block at the heart of the monster – but they’ll need to brave the perils of the Farlands to find it. As uneasy allies and ailing friends threaten to tear the group apart, can they defeat the Wither Storm in their final battle? And what sacrifices must be made to succeed? Find out in Episode Four’s epic ‘Wither Storm Finale’ that will turn the page on one chapter, before adventures may begin anew… Characters * Jesse * Reuben * Axel * Olivia * Petra * Lukas * Gabriel the Warrior * Magnus the Rogue (Determinant) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Determinant) * Soren the Architect * Ivor * Wither Storm * Maya (Determinant) * Gill (Determinant) * Aiden (Determinant) In-Game Choices Did you convince Lukas to stay or go? * 52.3% let Lukas save his friends. * 45.5% convinced Lukas to stay. * 2.2% let Lukas leave on bad terms. Did you enter the witch's hut or warn your friends? * 59.6% '''entered the witch's hut to take the cake. * 40.4% hurried back to warn everyone. '''Which weapon did you craft? * 9.5% crafted a diamond pickaxe. * 12.4% crafted a diamond axe. * 71.8% crafted a diamond sword. * 1.7% crafted a diamond shovel. * 4.6% crafted a diamond hoe. Did you choose new armor or keep your own? * 83.6% chose new armor. * 16.4% kept their own armor. Did you convince Gabriel to keep the secret or tell the truth? ''' * '''56.3% convinced Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. * 43.7% allowed Gabriel to keep the secret about the Order. Trivia *This is the last episode released in 2015. *The Wither Storm is killed in this episode. *Jesse enters the insides of the Wither Storm. *In the trailer, Axel has Magnus' helmet, Olivia has Ellegaard's goggles and Lukas and Petra have Gabriel and Soren's armor. *Petra/Gabriel , Olivia, Reuben, Jesse, Ivor, Soren, and Lukas (determinant) will ride horses to the Far Lands. *A Block And A Hard Place was released early for iOS, on December, 17, 2015. *Ivor joins the gang in this episode to stop the Witherstorm. *If you let Lukas leave on bad terms, he will hold a grudge against you. *If you let Lukas leave on good terms, he will come back in the end of the episode with all the Ocelots, and they will "distract" the wither storm. *If you convince Lukas to stay, he'll come with Jesse to the Far Lands and also participate in the Wither Storm battle. *The name of the episode is a parody of the expression: a rock and a hard place. *Two unique mobs are seen in the beginning of the episode, a spider jockey (a skeleton riding a spider), and a chicken jockey (a baby zombie riding a chicken). *If you choose to not enter the Witch's Hut, Ivor breaks the fourth wall by calling the Far Lands the "glitch wall". Errors * Magnus can be seen hopping on one of the horses regardless if he died or not. * A major glitch occurs in the cave when you exit the game then open it back up, you cannot interact with anything and Soren and Reuben's models are switched. A solution is to exit the game then open it back up again, and Telltale Games are currently working on a patch. * When you get to choose whether you want new armor or keep Magnus/Ellegaard's, the option of choosing new armor has the word amor written down. * If you do not build the bridge in time during the beginning, Magnus can be seen glitching out and voluntarily jumping off the bridge. ** Furthermore, the bridge is seen to be almost completed whether or not you built it. ** Axel also seems to disappear on the bridge, * Magnus's voice changes at the end of the episode if he's alive. * If you choose to leave the Witch's Hut, Ivor throws Potions of Harming at the Skeletons. However, Potions of Harming heal Skeletons. *In the end of the episode, a glitch can occur where even though the Wither Storm is dead tractor beams can be seen moving around. Deaths * Witherstorm - Command Block destroyed, causing it to rip apart and die. * Reuben - Died from fall damage. Trailers References *Telltale's Twitter: https://twitter.com/search?q=Telltale&src=tyah *Official Website: https://www.telltalegames.com/minecraftstorymode/ *Mojang Website: mojang.com Category:Episodes